Sara
Appearance Sara is a young, but immortal, goddess who appears in the form of a young teenage girl. She has pale skin, light blue eyes, and long blonde hair. She is most often seen wearing a long, flowing white sleeveless gown with pink embellishments. However, from time to time she has also been known to wear other long gowns in shades of pinks and purples. Personality Sara, as a young goddess, was very curious and observant. She loved nature and walking along the many trails. Though she has retained these traits, Sara has since blossomed into a lovely, kind young woman. She loves stories and collects them in her journal, which she calls The Patchwork. History Sara's parents used to live with the gods, high in the sky. When Sara was born, they settled down in the countryside of North of North, called Trail's End. They had decided to live with mortals for a quieter, more peaceful life. As Sara grew into a girl, she began to explore the world around her. She loved nature and always wanted to be closer to it. As she matured, her parents told her that she was born a goddess. Sara was confused and didn't wrap her mind around that meaning, so she didn't think about it often. One afternoon while she was exploring, a herd of wild horses approached her. The leader of this herd was a magnificent, white mare and she reared before Sara in greeting. If Sara was afraid, her fears were put to rest with one look of this beautiful, graceful creature. This mare was named Bella. Bella was the first horse that Sara had met, and Sara was the first person Bella had met. Sara reached out and stroked Bella's neck. A burst of energy sparked between them, magically uplifting Bella, making her the greatest of her kind. Sara was also fully transformed into the immortal goddess of horses. Sara's touch gave Bella intelligence and wisdom beyond that of any other creature. Sara had found her true love, the love of horses. Besides uplifting Bella, Sara also uplifted Bella's mate, a black stallion named Bello. The waiting herd reared before the two, recognizing them as the greatest of all horses. In time, Sara uplifted all the horses in their herd. These horses would come to be known as the First Generation. Besides uplifting these horses, Sara also gave them names and magical powers that suited each of their unique personalities. However, an evil woman named Feral watched the horses. Feral tried to tempt the First Generation to join her, but they scorned the power she offered. But Feral was not going to give up, and she set up a trap to capture the whole herd at once. However, Sara rescued the horses. But in the process, Feral killed Sara's parents as revenge. When Sara discovered the death of her parents, she collapsed with grief so intense that she stopped aging. Many hundreds of years came to pass as Sara cried for her parents. Her tears came together to form a pond, and eventually a lake, giving the lake its name, Teardrop Lake. The First Generation stood by Sara, living their long lives. They also drank the magical waters of Teardrop Lake, making their magic grow ever stronger, and even developing new magical gifts like walking on the wind or diving deep beneath the sea. Sara was eventually adopted and comforted by the Caregiver's Sigga and Mitka, as well as Mitka's husband. They became the goddess' new family. After a run-in with the wolf riders and feral once again, Sara escaped with the caregivers, and gifted them with the floating castle Hestheim to use as their new home. She informed them that their horses, which she herself has given them and blessed, would always have their wings. As a symbol of Sara's love for the Rolanddotter family, the horses of Sigga and Mitka held a greater purpose and majesty than the other horses Sara influenced. The goddess also granted all the caregiver's immortality, and gave them a new name: The Valkyrie Sisterhood. From then on, their duty was to seek out and inspire heroes willing to protect the weak from cruel villains like Feral. The Valkyries called these things "Sara's Gift". Gathered at Trail's End to celebrate the 100th anniversary, Fiona, Jewel, Thunder, and Nike met by chance at Teardrop Lake. As they made acquaintances, Sara and Bella joined them, and together they gazed into the lake, seeing a picture of a woman weaving in front of a magnificent tapestry. Upon looking closer, the horses saw the tapestry showed all of them, with Bella rearing in the center. It was then that the horses sensed that their meeting had been no coincidence. They shared a magical bond and their destinies would be united forever in a grand and epic cause. Sara told Nike, Fiona, Thunder and Jewel that the woman in the image was Fable, the immortal storyteller. The goddess had met her once before, when Fable had given her a magical book called the Patchwork. In this book, the stories of the past, present and future are written. Sara had read part of her own story and learned that it was her destiny to bring hope and wisdom to those struggling against evil and misfortune. Later on, Sara used pages from the Patchwork to create Ballads for the Valkyries to they could add their own experiences to the great stories. When Sara finished her tale, Fable looked up from her weaving and smiled, beckoning her and the horses to look at the changing images in her tapestry. First, they saw Sigga Rolanddotter gazing into the eyes of a knightly prince, then they saw her rushing into battle to rescue the prince from giant wolves. After that they saw Sigga and the prince in a fire lit room, both their faces filled with sadness. The images began to speed up: the prince captive in a dark castle, an aging Sigga walking alone down an unfamiliar road, and Trail's End neglected. Sara and the horses were horrified by these images, and when they were able to look at the tapestry again, they saw that all hope was not lost. Sara saw that she would watch over North of North for Sigga until the arrival of a girl on wings, who could set things right again. As for Bella, Nike, Fiona, Thunder and Jewel, they saw that they would all become legendary horses and that Sara and the girl would need their help to right the wrongs, and heal the wounds the tapestry revealed. Relationships Bella Sara has a special connection with Bella. She was the first horse Sara blessed, and remains her loyal steed and closest friend. Sigga and Emma Sara was raised by Sigga and her mother, and as such, she sees them, and their descendants, as her family. Emma, as a Valkyrie and descendant of Sigga, is also a close friend to Sara. Inspirational Message "Think positive every day! Feel the bliss of joy and energy that comes with it." Gallery SPR Bella-Sara.jpg eff90e28d8ec7f1f57fb8930e2f0a60a.jpg http___img2.wikia.nocookie.net___cb20140508134307_bellasara_pl_images_8_8f_Sara.jpg SI_3DS_BellaSara2TheMagicOfDrasilmare_image1600w.jpg wp-Mnf_BellaSara.jpg Sara.jpg Category:Humans